Question: Osvoldo has a goal of getting at least $30\%$ of his grams of carbohydrates each day from whole grains. Today, he ate $220$ grams of carbohydrates, and $55$ grams were from whole grains. Did Osvoldo meet his goal? Why? yes / no, Osvoldo ate
Explanation: To find the number of grams in Osvoldo's goal, multiply the percent by the total grams of carbohydrates. ${30\%} \times {220} = \text{?}$ Percent means per hundred, so ${30\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{30}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${30\div 100}$. ${30 \div 100 = 0.3}$ Now we can find the number of grams of whole grains for Osvoldo's goal. ${0.3} \times {220}=66$ Osvoldo had a goal of eating $66$ grams of whole grains. Osvoldo had a goal of eating $66$ grams of whole grains, but he only ate ${55}$ grams. $66-{55}=11$ No, Osvoldo ate $11$ grams of whole grains less than his goal.